Say Yes?
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: "So?" Harry whispered and Draco had to smile, his hands coming up to card through the back of Harry's hair. "Yes," he said and he felt Harry exhale, his entire body seeming to relax. He realized just how much it had scared Harry to do this, so he leaned back and looked him in the eyes, opening his mouth to say something.


A/N: Okay, so first of all, I want to apologize for Apology (haha ironic) because it really was NOT my best work ever. I've considered deleting the whole fucking thing and starting over, but really, it began and ended the way I wanted it to, my words just didn't exactly come out the way I had intended them to. Anyways, I worked on this for the majority of the day and I hope it is better than my last one. Read and enjoy, my lovelies =].

xXx

It was exactly 9:30am when Harry woke up, or, at least thats what the clock above the mantle told him. He groaned and sat up, realizing very fast that he was on the couch and not in bed, where by all rights, he should have been. He pulled himself up and off of the couch, feeling like he'd just been hit by the Knight Bus, and trudged into the kitchen. Sliding into a chair at the kitchen table, he dropped his head onto it with a thunk, wincing at the impact but keeping his forehead pressed firmly into the wood. "What the bloody hell happened last night?" he rasped, closing his eyes and trying very hard not to throw up all over the kitchen floor.

"You got very, very drunk and then very, very stupid," Draco replied from behind the copy of the Daily Prophet that he was reading, not bothering to lower it even an inch. Harry made a face; he always got very stupid when he drank, which is why he didn't do it very often. He'd made an exception last night because it had been Ron and Hermione's wedding, though now he was really, really regretting that decision.

"Is that why I woke up on the living room couch with my clothes still on?" he asked, lifting his head up a bit to slide his arm under it, at least giving himself a little cushion before he promptly dropped his head back down.

"Mhm." Again, Draco didn't lower the newspaper in the slightest, didn't even bother to glance around it.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the wood of the table and not particularly wanting to ask his next question. "What did I do this time?"

Draco sighed and finally lowered the newspaper, folding it neatly and setting it in front of him before looking at his boyfriend. He really didn't feel the least bit sorry for Harry, even though the man did look extremely miserable with his head sitting on his arm and his body slumped into itself. "Before or after you came home?"

Harry groaned again and lifted his head up a bit to look at Draco, his face a lovely gray color. "Both? Draco, whatever I did, you know I didn't mean it," he said, his eyes searching Draco's face.

Draco made a noncommittal noise and brought his hand up to his face, glancing down at his fingernails. Harry made a face again and finally sat up, rubbing at his forehead and trying somewhat to relieve a bit of the migraine that had settled right behind his eyes. This was Draco's way of ignoring him; giving him very short answers or none at all, and not even bothering to really look at him. It was a game that Harry really hated and Draco was well aware of that fact, which was why, Harry had always thought, he did it.

"Can you please at least tell me what I did?" Draco sighed and continued examining his nails, as if he was ignoring Harry's existence. After a few moments he finally spoke, but still didn't look up.

"Well, while were still at the after party, you decided that it would be a brilliant idea to, in front of everyone might I add, get down on one knee and ask me to marry you," Draco said and Harry's face drained of color, if that was at all of possible giving the fact that he had already been looking rather pale. "I told you that you were very drunk and that I was going home which apparently, made you very angry. You then proceeded to call me a prat while slightly falling over, and I left. When you finally stumbled in at about 3am, I was in bed and you somehow, though not without making as much noise as a pack of Hippogriffs, made your way into the bedroom. You looked at me and told me that you really didn't mean what you had asked me and that you'd very much like it if we could just forget it. You then promptly leaned against the door frame and slid down it. I decided that I didn't particularly want to sleep next to you so I carried you to the couch and dumped you on." Draco finished his little speech and finally looked up, dropping his hand back into his lap. Harry swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"I...Merlin," he breathed and Draco shrugged his shoulders. Marriage was something that they had skirted around for ages, or rather, Harry had skirted around for ages. Draco would bring it up and Harry would very quickly find something else to do and practically sprint out of the room. They'd been together nearly three years and Harry honestly had no idea _why_ he had such a hard time talking about the M word but he did. Hermione tried to tell him that he had commitment issues but it wasn't even really that because he'd been with Draco for so long. One part of him wanted to make the ultimate choice of being with him for forever but the other part kept him on the edge every time it was brought up.

Harry must have been staring into space for too long because Draco sighed and got up from the table, pushing his chair in and pulling on the coat that had been hanging off the back of it. "I'm going into work. I'll see you later, yeah?" Harry looked at him with glazed eyes and reached out a hand, trying to grab hold of Draco's. He moved just out of reach and Harry glanced up at his face, his eyes roving over the blondes face. Draco looked down at him and Harry cleared his throat, retracting his hand and rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"Draco, I..." he started and Draco shook his head, glancing back up and looking at everything except for Harry's face.

"Didn't mean it, I know," he murmured and glanced down at Harry again before moving to exit the kitchen. Harry heard the front door close and he let out a messy breath, taking off his glasses and slamming both hands into his forehead. He really was a bloody idiot and this was not a good situation. It was Saturday and Draco _never _went into work on Saturdays, unless he wasn't speaking to Harry, they'd had a rather large row or Harry had, once again, skirted around the issue of marriage and made him feel awful. If Ron and Hermione hadn't been on their honeymoon, he would have headed over there because he desperately needed someone to talk to, but they were and he wasn't going to ruin it for them.

So, he did the only thing he could really think of, as much as he didn't want to. He put his glasses back on his face and pushed himself away from the table, heading over to the fireplace and taking a very large fist of floo powder. Taking a deep breath and telling himself that he needed to find some of that Gryffindor courage, he threw his fistful of powder into the fireplace and called out '_Zabani flat_'.

xXx

Blaise was having a perfectly normal morning, that was until a very distressed looking Harry Potter stumbled out of his fireplace. "Err...hi," Harry said and Blaise blinked at him, setting down his cup of tea and looking at Harry over the top of his glasses.

"Potter," he replied, looking at Harry with a mixed expression of bewilderment and annoyance. There were only two reasons that Potter would ever show up in his flat unannounced, or at all, really. One being that Draco wanted to speak with him but was too occupied to do it himself or two, Harry had done something to make Draco upset and needed help fixing it. Blaise was betting it was the latter.

He wouldn't say that he was in protest of their relationship, but it wasn't exactly something that he dabbled in, though he and Harry had reached some sort of silent agreement to not hex each other every time they were in the same room. "What exactly can I help you with?" he asked and Harry fidgeted for a moment before looking up at Blaise and sighing briefly. His shoulders dropped and his face was rather pale and Blaise was really hoping that he wouldn't pass out right there on his living room floor.

"I think I may have...fucked up. With Draco," he said and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Really now?" Harry nodded and Blaise frowned, trying very hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice because the other man really did look rather miserable. "What did you do this time?" he asked and Harry drug a hand through his hair and bit his lip rather harshly.

"I...well, okay, I got rather drunk last night, apparently. And supposedly I asked him to marry me and then took it all back when I came home. Of course this is all from Draco's point of view so I don't actually know if it happened that way." He actually did, in fact, know that it had happened that way but he was trying very hard to believe that he hadn't fucked up quite that badly or been that big of an arse.

"Ah," Blaise replied, leaning back into the couch and taking off his glasses. He knew from Draco that marriage was something that Harry never spoke about, even if Draco tried to corner him.

Apparently Harry should have been in Slytherin because he was a rather slippery prat when he wanted to be. Harry spread out his hands before him and looked at Blaise with a pleading look on his face."I wouldn't ask if I had someone else to talk to but Hermione and Ron are on their honeymoon and I'm not going to interrupt that just so I can tell them how much of a prat I am." Blaise nodded and sighed, knowing exactly what he had to tell Harry but not really wanting to because it was something that Draco had spoken to him about in private and in confidence. "I don't know what to do and I'm terrified that if I don't fix this, Draco's going to find someone else," he said and Blaise had to raise his eyebrows at him because that was, in all reality, what would probably happen if Harry didn't stop running away.

"I'm going to tell you something that Draco has spoken to me about many times but basically forbid me to ever tell anyone about it." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at Harry hard for a moment before he began to speak. "You know, before you, I honestly didn't think that Draco would ever find someone who could put up with him at all, and definitely not someone who could do it forever. It seems that he's chosen you to be his and when he decides something, its rather hard to convince him otherwise. I know very well that he loves you but I also know that sometimes he doubts that you feel the same. You've been together for what, three years now?"

Harry nodded and Blaise shook his head before continuing. "Thats an awfully long time to be with someone and not make any decisions about the future."

"But I did make decisions! I asked him to move in with me, didn't I?" Harry exclaimed and Blaise gave him a look.

"You only asked him because he pushed you for it and you refused to move into the Manor." Harry at least had the decency to look ashamed and he glanced at the floor sheepishly, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck nervously.

"I would have asked him eventually," he grumbled and Blaise said nothing because he highly doubted that.

"Look, the point is, he wants to know that you're not going to go anywhere and that you actually feel the same way he does. Its a miracle that he ever opened up to you in the first place and frankly, I'm amazed that you two have made it this long. Pansy and I had a running bet on who would leave who first and you've proved us both wrong. I realize that marriage is a big thing, but I believe you've also chosen him as well, haven't you?" Harry looked back up and nodded, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "I figured. If you're already sure that you want to be with him and not lose him, doesn't it make sense to do something about that?"

Harry sighed and nodded, wondering why it had to be Blaise of all people to convince him that he needed to actually make an effort to show Draco that he wanted him, and for forever, at that. "Yeah, yeah," he said and Blaise rolled his eyes, moving to pick his tea cup back up and take a sip.

"I suggest that you go now. I take it he's at work, correct?" Harry nodded and Blaise set his tea cup down again before making a shooing motion with his hands. "Good. Then go. Use your brain, if you've got one, and fix this. If you don't, you're going to highly regret it and I know you aren't quite that stupid, as much as I hate to admit it." Harry said nothing, but he did turn back to the fireplace and pick up a fistful of floo powder from Blaise's pot above the fireplace. He stood there for a beat before turning to look over his shoulder at the other man.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly and Blaise just nodded, leaning back into the couch again and putting his glasses back on.

"Go on then, Potter," he replied and Harry turned back to the fireplace, throwing in his fistful of powder and calling out his own address this time.

xXx

It took Harry nearly the rest of the day to do everything that he needed to do before Draco came home. When the other man stepped out of the fireplace he had to do a double take and make sure that he'd called out the right address. For one, there was food on the table and for another there was a rather delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen and everyone knew Harry couldn't cook. "Harry?" Draco called out, stepping cautiously into the dining room and taking off his coat.

"Be right there!" Harry called back and Draco raised his eyebrows. He really had no idea what was going on here but it was making him slightly nervous.

Harry walked out of the kitchen with his hands full and Draco eyed him uncertainly for a moment before realizing what Harry was wearing. He almost wished he hadn't realized because it was going to be very hard to pay attention to anything else besides Harry.

He was wearing the green shirt that Draco had gotten him for Christmas, the one that seemed to cling to him in all the right places and made his eyes look impossibly green behind his glasses. The jeans that he was wearing were the muggle ones that Draco liked so much, the ones that hugged his arse and had holes in the knees. It was a moment before Draco realized that Harry was speaking to him and he blinked, snapping back to reality and looking at Harry, a slight flush covering his cheeks. "Sorry, what?"

Harry smirked slightly and set down the food he had been carrying, throwing the pot holders onto the counter that was slightly to his right. "I said, you're just in time because dinner was starting to get cold and I really didn't want to put a warming spell on it."

"Oh," Draco replied, finally dragging his eyes away from Harry and glancing down at the table. The food really did look delicious but he had no idea how Harry could have possibly made it all. "You don't cook," he said simply, looking back up at him with an expression of confusion on his face.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his chair, settling himself into it and motioning for Draco to do the same. Really, he had stopped by the Burrow and made Molly show him how to make shepard's pie with gravy and some treacle tart for dessert. It had taken him nearly four and half hours to get it right but he wasn't going to tell Draco that.

Draco eyed him again but took a seat anyways, picking up his fork and taking a tentative bite of the food.

Harry watched him intently, biting his lip and waiting for Draco to say something, anything. "Its good," Draco said, looking back up at Harry with surprise.

"Good," he replied and picked up his own fork, taking a bite and inwardly patting himself on the back. It _was _good and he was rather proud of himself. They ate in silence for a few moments before Draco looked up, his eyes roving over Harry's form again. He really did look good and the food was excellent but he was still very suspicious. When he had left this morning for work, he had fully expected to come home to a sheepish Harry telling him he was sorry again and coaxing him into bed. Not that the make up sex wasn't fantastic, because it was, but for once, he really wanted to talk about the problem, not just pretend that it didn't exist until they had their next row about it.

"What is this all about?" he asked, setting down his fork and looking at Harry with a mixed expression of confusion and want, though he was trying desperately to keep the latter out of his eyes. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked up, also setting down his fork.

"I can't just make dinner for you?"

"No," Draco replied, licking his lips and trying to look anywhere but at Harrys face.

"Oh." Harry said, leaning back in his chair and dragging a hand through his hair. "I might be trying to say sorry," he said and Draco raised his eyebrows, finally turning to look at him. Harry sighed and realized that Draco really wasn't going to make this easy for him at all. "Look, I was a complete arse this morning and apparently last night as well. I don't...I know I keep running away from you whenever you even mention the word marriage and it really wasn't fair of me to push it into your face like that."

Draco couldn't help but blink at Harry in surprise. The other man never, ever, said the word marriage and most of the time he tried to pretend like it didn't exist, as if it wasn't even in his vocabulary. "Okay," Draco said slowly, his eyes trained on Harry's face.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and tried to work out what he was going to say so that it didn't sound quite as stupid as it did in his head. This was a whole hell of a lot harder than he had thought it was going to be and that was saying a lot. He'd thought that picking out the right ring this afternoon was hard, but this out weighed it by far.

After he'd left the Burrow he had headed to Diagon Alley and spent two hours in the Wizarding Jewelry store, looking at all of the rings and trying to decide on which one would suit Draco best. In the end he had come to the decision of a simple silver one, interlaced with an intricate celtic design that the owner had said was a marriage celtic knot. All Harry really cared about was that it represented his feelings for Draco and also suited the other man well.

Now, though, when it was time to actually give it to him, Harry was incredibly nervous and felt like he was going to throw up all over the table. _Right_, he thought, digging his hand into his pocket and setting the little box on the table.

Draco looked down at it and then back up at Harry, a look of disbelief on his face. "Is that-" he began and Harry nodded, pushing it towards Draco with one finger. It wasn't that he was scared of it, though it probably looked like very much like that. Mostly he was just scared of Draco's reaction.

Draco glanced down at the box again and simply stared at it, not wanting to touch it for fear that it would disappear. Finally he picked up the box and weighed it in his hand for a moment before opening it and staring at the ring inside of it. Harry gripped the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white while he watched Draco stare at the ring.

It was beautiful, much like one that Draco would pick out himself and it surprised him that Harry had paid that much attention to such a thing. "Its..." he started and then trailed off, continuing to stare at the tiny thing inside of the box that meant a much larger thing.

"Here," Harry said quietly, finally releasing his hold on the chair and holding out a hand.

Draco looked at his hand and then back at the box before placing it gently in Harry's hand, looking at him like he was scared that he was going to take it back. Harry took the ring out of the box carefully and looked at Draco nervously, holding out his hand again. "Give me your left hand."

Draco stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand, watching Harry in disbelief. He watched as Harry put the ring on the ring finger of his left hand and then gently squeezed it before releasing him. Draco stared at his hand for a good five minutes before he dropped it back into his lap and turned his eyes to Harry. Harry was beginning to get very nervous and he licked his lips, his eyes flickering between the ring and Draco's face. "Can you say something, please?"

Draco swallowed hard and then pushed back from the table, going around to the other side of it and pulling Harry's chair out as well. He then swung his right leg over Harry's hip and settled himself into his lap, his legs straddling the other mans. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Harry slid his hands up Draco's thighs and nodded, trying desperately not freak out and high tail it out of the room. He thought he was doing rather well, all things considered, and he lifted his eyes to Draco's, searching his face for some type of answer.

Draco took a deep breath and looped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing his face into the other mans shoulder. "So?" Harry whispered and Draco had to smile, his hands coming up to card through the back of Harry's hair.

"Yes," he said and he felt Harry exhale, his entire body seeming to relax. He realized then just how much it had scared Harry to do this, so he leaned back and looked him in the eyes, opening his mouth to say something.

"This isn't just because of the fight we had this morning, either," Harry said quickly, not wanting Draco to get the wrong idea. "Its something that I should have done a long time ago and unfortunately Blaise was the only one who could make me see that."

"You spoke to Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice colored with disbelief; he was having that emotion a lot tonight and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to go away for a while.

"Yeah," Harry replied, wetting his lips again and gripping Draco's thighs. "I...you left and I didn't really have anybody else to talk to and as much as we don't really agree on anything, the one thing that we both have in common is you." Draco nodded his head, knowing full well that his best friend and Harry did not get along, but he also knew that they tried to, for his sake.

"I love you, you know, and I really should tell you that more often, but I am a rather large idiot."

Draco snorted and leaned in, pressing his forehead against Harry's and bumping his nose against the other mans. "Yeah, but you're my idiot," he said and Harry smiled, moving his hands up to the small of Draco's back and pressing him closer to himself.

"Indeed," he replied and Draco leaned in even more, almost touching his lips to Harry's but not quite.

"You've done a lot today." His words ghosted over Harry's lips and he shuddered before shrugging his shoulders, his hands pressing firmly into Draco's back.

"It was worth it," he said quietly and Draco smiled at him before finally moving in enough to press his lips against Harry's, his hands tugging gently on the hair at the back of his neck as he did so. He felt Harry gasp quietly and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, licking gently at the roof of his mouth.

The dark haired man let out a groan, the sound getting lost in Draco's mouth. After a few minutes of messy kissing that left both of their lips red and swollen, Draco pulled back, his lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Harry was having the same problem, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes staring straight into Draco's. It was ridiculous, what Draco could do to him with just a simple kiss, but Harry knew he'd never find anyone else that made him feel the same way.

Draco finally let go of Harry's hair and leaned back, moving his eyes from Harry's face down to his torso. "Bedroom," he murmured and Harry nodded, moving his hands from Draco's back to under his arse and standing up, letting Draco wrap his legs around him before moving. He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway that led off of the living room before reaching their door.

His eyes never left Draco's face and he walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and depositing Draco onto the bed. Harry stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before Draco motioned to him and he stepped forward, stretching himself out over Draco and setting his elbows on each side of the other mans head.

"Thank you," Draco whispered and Harry shook his head, leaning down to press his lips against the side of Draco's neck.

"Don't thank me, please. I should be the one thanking you, for putting up with my stupidity for so long." Draco smiled widely and then groaned, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Harry had begun to lave his tongue along the side of his neck, finding the pulse point there and sucking on it gently. Draco felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he curled his toes, his hands coming up to grip Harry's hips.

"Ah, the toe curling," Harry said, the words rumbling against Draco's throat. Whenever Draco got aroused and especially when he came, his toes curled and his body arched. Harry knew he was doing something right if the toe curling had already begun.

"Shut up," Draco murmured, pushing Harry off of him and reversing their positions so he could climb on top of the other man. All Harry could do was grin and he put his hands behind his head, watching Draco above him.

"Did you wear these clothes just so you could distract me during dinner?" Harry's smile grew wider but he didn't answer, simply letting Draco make his own assumptions. Truthfully, he had gone through their closet in search of the shirt and jeans because he knew they were Draco's favorite, but he wasn't going to mention that little fact to the other man. "Thought so," Draco murmured, leaning down to trail his lips down Harry's neck, stopping at his collar bone and dragging his teeth over it.

"Ah," Harry groaned, his eyes falling shut and his body basically sinking into the mattress as he melted into Draco's touch.

Draco smiled and sat back, pulling Harry into a sitting position and tugging on the hem of his shirt. Harry got the general idea rather quickly and he pulled off the offending article of clothing, tossing it into the corner of their bedroom. "Thats better," Draco said, pushing Harry back down and sliding down his body.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and watched Draco through hooded eyes, his heart beating very hard against his ribs. He watched as Draco made his way from his collar bone down to his belly button, dipping his tongue inside of it briefly before continuing his way down to the button on his trousers. Harrys breathing quickened when the other man brought his hands up and undid the button, his eyes flickering up to Harry's briefly before he focused on his task again. He slid the zipper down slowly with deft fingers before leaning his face in to nuzzle Harry's cock through his boxers.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and titled his head back, his fingers grasping the sheets tightly. Draco was teasing and Harry had a feeling that he knew he was teasing but if he brought it up, it would probably only worsen the fact and make it last longer.

Draco glanced up at Harry again and smiled before sliding off of his body completely and pulling off his trousers, along with his boxers. Harry tilted his head forward again to look at the other man and he nearly lost it when Draco draped his body back over his, his head dipping down to take him into his mouth. Draco was in no mood for teasing tonight, not really, though he couldn't help doing it just a little.

Harry groaned loudly and his eyes rolled back in his head, his hips thrusting up uncontrollably as Draco worked his tongue around him. If Draco was good at one thing, it was sucking cock and he put it to good use when it came to Harry. "Merlin, Draco," he breathed, his hands coming up to cover his face as he flopped back onto the bed bonelessly.

Draco smiled around his mouthful and sucked harder, letting Harry slide down his throat because he knew it would drive him mental. Harry let out a strangled groan and his hands flew from his face down to Draco's head as his hips bucked up again, his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat several times. Draco let him fuck his mouth a few times before he pulled off of him with a small pop, his face a nice rosy color and his lips rather swollen.

Harry was breathing very hard and he let go of Draco's head, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"You alright?" Draco whispered, moving back up Harry's body to press an opened mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. Harry nodded and brought his hands up to press into Draco's shoulders, his throat working up and down as he tried to swallow.

"Fine. Are you topping tonight?" They normally switched on and off and last time Harry had topped but Draco shook his head, moving his lips up to Harry's ear.

"No. You are," he replied and Harry shivered, his hands sliding down from Draco's shoulders to grip his arse.

"Then you are wearing far too many clothes." Draco snorted and slid off of Harry to stand by the side of the bed. He began to unbutton his shirt and Harry turned his head to the side to watch. Draco was absolutely beautiful and he loved watching him undress, loved watching as each span of pale skin was revealed.

Draco shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and his hands went down to the button on his trousers, popping it open and pushing them slightly off of his hips. He locked eyes with Harry as he slid them the rest of the way off and Harry's cock got impossibly harder, his eyes sliding down Draco's body to rest on his cock. It was jutting out long and hard from between his legs and Harry let his eyes reflect just how much he wanted him.

"Come here," he said quietly and Draco moved onto the bed, laying down next to Harry and watching as he moved on top of him, settling his weight firmly across Draco's body. "Im rather lucky to have you, you know." Draco smiled and nodded his head, bringing his hands up to tangle in Harrys hair.

"I know," he replied and Harry grinned at him before leaning down to press his lips against Draco's, his hips pressing down into the ones below him. Draco let out a low groan, his hips bucking up into Harry's. He felt Harry whisper a spell against his lips and he felt his insides go warm, legs falling open at the sensation. He knew exactly where this was going and he could hardly contain himself as Harry trailed his fingers down his side and snuck his hand between their bodies to nudge his fingers against Draco's entrance.

The blonde whimpered quietly and Harry slid his tongue out and along his bottom lip, pushing one finger into him at the same time. Draco tightened up at the intrusion before his body relaxed and Harry began to move his finger. By the time he had three fingers in Draco, Harry was so hard that it hurt and he was moving his mouth over Draco's in a rather frantic motion.

"Enough, enough," Draco groaned, tearing his mouth away from Harry's and gulping down mouthfuls of air. "Can you just please-" he was cut off by Harry removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock, his mind going completely dead with the pleasure that was tearing through him as Harry slid into him. He always prepared Draco to the point where when he finally slid into him, the other man was practically crying with need, his body more than pliant beneath Harry's.

"That better?" Harry asked, his voice low and husky. Draco could only nod below him and Harry smiled at the way Draco's toes were curling into the bed. "Good," he said, propping himself up on his arms, a hand on either side of Draco's head. He looked at Draco until the other man opened his eyes and then he began to move, his breath coming in short pants. "Christ, Draco, so tight," he groaned, his hips moving forward as he continued to move slowly within the blonde.

"Mmmm," Draco murmured, his legs coming up to wrap around Harry's waist as he pushed down onto his cock at the same time that Harry thrust forward. The action of Harry moving within him and him thrusting himself down sent electric shocks all through his body and he felt himself arch up, his body letting Harry know that they'd found that little bundle of nerves that sent Draco's pleasure center into over drive.

"Ah, there it is," Harry grunted, angling his hips just so to make sure that he kept hitting the same spot over and over again. Draco couldn't even speak, he felt so good, and really, the only thing he could do was cling to Harry as the other man thrust into him. It was a thing of pride for Harry that he could make Draco come without even touching his cock and this time wasn't going to be any different. His breathing was becoming more and more labored and Draco's coherency had gone out the window nearly 5 minutes ago, his lips mumbling things that didn't even make sense anymore.

Harry smiled and then clenched his jaw, his balls beginning to tighten up as he felt Draco contract around him. It was only a few moments later when Draco gave a loud cry, his body arching and his toes curling as he came all over his stomach and Harry's chest, white spots exploding behind his eyelids. "Fuck," Harry groaned, his hips stuttering into Draco once more before he came, his body emptying itself into Draco's and his hands clutching at the sheets on either side of the other mans head. He collapsed bonelessly on top of Draco, his body a warm and welcome weight on top of Draco's own. It took a few moments before Draco could form words again and when he could, he moved his hands up and down Harry's back, his lips pressed into the mop of black hair that was resting on his chest.

"Come on, move, you big lump," he said and Harry laughed, rolling off of him and letting his now soft cock slide out of him.

"Sorry," he murmured, his hands coming up to push the damp hair off of his forehead.

"Never, ever, say sorry after making me come like that," Draco replied, rolling onto his side so that he could face Harry.

"Okay," Harry agreed, his mind having too much trouble processing anything other than pleasure at the moment. He turned his head to the side to look at Draco and the blonde moved so that he was curled into Harry's side, his left hand splayed across his chest. He cast a cleaning spell wandlessly and Harry smiled at him before reaching down to lace his fingers with Draco's, his thumb rubbing over the ring that now rested there. "This looks good on you, you know."

"Mmmm," Draco replied, closing his eyes and squeezing Harry's hand. "You're lucky I said yes," he murmured, his voice laced with sleep. Harry laughed at that and leaned over to press his lips against Draco's forehead.

"That I am, that I am."


End file.
